Clannad: Ushio After
by Clannad Writers United
Summary: With the help of several authors, we present, Clannad: Ushio After, a story of Ushio Okazaki and her adventures with her friends.


**Clannad: Ushio After**

**Disclaimer: This is a story that is being written by several authors at once. Each of us will write a chapter from the point of view of one of the characters. None of us own Clannad.**

**This chapter is written by Trace Carter.**

Fire.

That's what I saw all around me. I could feel the heat burning my arms as the flames danced around me. My right eye had a stabbing pain in it and blood ran down the side of my face. The nightmare continued like it always did, the fires laughing at me as they burned away at my body. Will this ever end? Will I ever be free of this torment?

As usual, I awoke with a scream.

xXsceneXx

My name is Kazi Carter, though I prefer to go by my nickname, Z. I lost my parents in a terrible accident and have been living with close friends of my Aunt Ichinose, Akio and Sanae Furukawa. They helped me move on with my life and gave me a part time job as well. Also, Sanae makes pretty good bread, though I can't understand why Akio is so hesitant to try her new creations. The accident changed me though. Burn scars cover my arms and torso and a special eyepatch that limits the amount of light that it receives covers my right eye. These are the reminders of my past, and they've given me a bit of a delinquent look.

"I'm off to school," I said to Akio and Sanae as I put my shoes on.

"Here's some bread for lunch," said Sanae, as she handed me a paper bag.

"Don't forget to say hi to our granddaughter for us," said Akio.

"I promise I won't," I told them, "I'm off."

"Have a good day," said Sanae.

With that I headed out the door and began my walk towards the school.

xXsceneXx

Every day it was the same. I walked along this crowded path toward the school that my Aunt attended when she was my age. I noticed the looks that I got from the other students when they saw the kid with the eyepatch walking to school. Will this ever change?

Suddenly two soft hands covered my eyes and a familiar girl's voice said, "Guess who?"

"Oh my," I responded, "I do hope that I'm not getting mugged today. All I have is this rainbow bread from Sanae."

"Mou," said the girl, "you're no fun, Z-kun."

"I'm plenty fun," I protested, "it's just so much fun to tease you, Ushio-chan."

I turned around to face the girl in question. Her name was Ushio Okazaki, the granddaughter of my current guardians and my childhood friend. She had long brown hair that hung down to her mid-back and brown eyes. She had two Dango Daikaizoku pins in her hair and wore the female version of the school uniform that I wore.

"It's good to see you too," said Ushio, "now, care to accompany me to school?"

"Don't I do that every day?" I asked teasingly.

Ushio simply smiled and took my arm, leading me up the path to our school.

xXsceneXx

I spent my school day like I always did. I sat in class, taking notes and ate my lunch in the library in front of a good book. I inherited my Aunt's love of reading and developed a desire to write a story of my own. I read numerous works of fiction to learn about different writing styles that authors used in their stories.

As I took a bite out of my Yakisoba-omelet bread, one of Sanae's newer creations, and I wrote more in my story's draft.

"That looks interesting," said Ushio as she looked over my shoulder, causing me to start and cover up my draft.

"This is private," I said.

"Aww," pouted Ushio, "I just want a peek."

"I told you," I protested, "you can read it when I'm finished with the final draft."

"But I don't want to wait that long," groaned Ushio.

"Then I won't give you this bread that looks like a Dango Daikaizoku and is filled with pudding," I said holding up one of my bread creations.

Yes. Part of my job in the Furukawa Bakery was to help come up with new breads to sell. I also manned the register and restocked the shelves on occasion.

"Well," said Ushio as she made a grab for the bread, "I guess I can wait a bit longer."

I chuckled in response, "You're easy to persuade, Ushio-chan."

I handed the bread to Ushio and chuckled. I thought back to my Aunt's stories about reuniting with Ushio's father in this very library. I wonder what my stories will be like?

xXsceneXx

After school, I followed Ushio to an old classroom in the old school building. Well, followed might not be the correct term. It was more being bodily dragged to the old school building by her. That girl is surprisingly strong.

"So why are we here?" I asked Ushio as I adjusted the sleeves of my uniform so they would cover the scarring on my arms.

"This is the clubroom for the old Drama Club," said Ushio.

"That doesn't answer my question," I told her.

"I thought it was obvious," said Ushio, "I want to bring back the Drama Club."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"I want you to be my first club member!" announced Ushio.

"No," I said.

"But why?" pouted Ushio.

"You know that I'm not good on stage and my appearance would make performing in costume a bit difficult," I reminded her.

"You don't have to act," Ushio said, "you could be the one who writes the play!"

"You want me to write the script for the play?" I said in surprise.

"Of course, Z-kun," said Ushio, "with that story you're writing, you're the best person to write the play."

"I guess that would work," I admitted, "but you'd still need more members and a teacher to be the club advisor."

"One thing at a time," said Ushio.

"You have no idea how to get members, right?" I sighed.

"I have plenty of ideas," said Ushio as she puffed up her cheeks and pouted.

"Really?" I asked skeptically, "Do tell."

"We could…um…that is," said Ushio.

"That's what I thought," I sighed.

"Don't worry," said Ushio, "if Mom and Dad could do it then I can too."

And so my tale begins.


End file.
